


Celle qui joue la morte

by Garanguay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Concours, Death, Destin, Extra, Fate & Destiny, Mars, Reve, actress, actrice, cinema, dream - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garanguay/pseuds/Garanguay
Summary: "Je suis bien pire que les seconds couteaux. Je suis leur victime.Je joue la morte.J’ai quelques instants de vie émouvante, au début des films et des épisodes.Et puis je meurs.Des années de cours de théâtre, d’école de cinéma, d’espoir fou pour ça.Je suis la morte qui ressuscite à chaque fin de tournage. Regardez-moi."





	Celle qui joue la morte

Je suis bien pire que les seconds couteaux. Je suis leur victime.   
Je joue la morte.  
J’ai quelques instants de vie émouvante, au début des films et des épisodes.   
Et puis je meurs.   
Des années de cours de théâtre, d’école de cinéma, d’espoir fou pour ça.  
Je ne suis qu’un corps.  
Parfois, on m’aperçoit à la morgue. J’y rentre en apnée, dès qu’on soulève le plastique qui me soulève et qu’on révèle crûment toute ma nudité, je ne dissimule rien, on ne cache pudiquement que mon sexe. La caméra ne montre pas mon jean et mes chaussettes : je ne suis nue que jusqu’au buste, il fait bien trop froid dans les morgues. Et puis c’est fini, la caméra pivote, la bâche est rabattue, on me cache.  
Je suis la morte qui ressuscite à chaque fin de tournage. Regardez-moi. J’enfile brassières, T-shirt, sous deux caméras brûlantes et une dizaine de techniciens. Ça chauffe, ça grouille, ça s’agite pour tromper la mort et l’urgence et la fatigue. Jean, chaussettes dépareillées. Personne ne me regarde, ils sont trop occupés à corriger les prises. On remballe le matériel.   
Je rentre chez moi. Ce soir, c’est sur vos télévisions que ma face s’affichera. Maquillée de blanc, sous la poudre et les crèmes, sous ce masque mortuaire, il y a moi. Il suffit d’un peu gratter.

Au dîner qui suit le tournage, entrent des amis qui ignorent tout du cinéma et de mes journées, tous me semblent mous. Ne sentent-ils pas la gravité, qui ramollit jusqu’à la peau de leurs visages ? Ne comprennent-ils pas que les rides n’ont rien des traces de ce qu’ils ont vécu mais de tout ce qu’ils ont manqué ?  
\- C’était bien ta journée ? Ton copain m’a dit que t’étais fatiguée. Ça va la vie de star ?  
\- Oh, tu sais, on a tourné dans le froid toute la journée alors…  
\- Chanceuse !  
Je tiens pourtant bon. J’observe mes amis. Leurs gestes. Les plus infimes, la façon dont une main se pose, dont un corps repose, dont on allume sa clope, dont on ouvre nerveusement une fenêtre, dont on picore, avec au creux de la main des morceaux de chips égarés. J’attends que leurs corps trahissent leurs personnalités puisqu’au cinéma, on n’a plus que sa chair pour parler. Textes, lumières, décors, sons, tout ça appartient à l’équipe. On est nu face à eux, avec pour vague cache-sexe notre script.   
\- Tu es trop sérieuse, détends-toi, c’est un rôle facile, on persiste à me dire.  
\- Non ! Faut que je le bosse, faut que je comprenne le personnage.  
\- C’est juste un téléfilm, merde, calme-toi, décoince-toi.  
J’observe leurs tons, leurs mots mâchés, marmonnements, étirements, manquements, lapsus révélateur, expressions alambiquées, tout ce que les hauts et les bas de leurs voix peuvent trahir. Les accents, les tics, la façon qu’a chacun de prononcer challenge, os, pain. Mon professeur de diction m’imposait de savoir pasticher n’importe quel accent. Pour repousser les avances lourdes d’un voisin de métro, c’est efficace mais jamais je n’ai vraiment brillé par mes dons vocaux.  
Ni par le reste, d’ailleurs.  
\- Du vin ?  
\- Oui, oui, vas-y. Je peux avoir de ça ? Non, le saucisson. Ouais, merci.  
\- Ça va ? T’as l’air fatigué ?  
\- Journée de tournage, tu sais…  
Non, ils ne savent pas. Personne ne sait que cette si jolie phrase cache en réalité des heures d’attente pour finir en chaussettes sur la table d’une morgue et que si mon cachet affiche de jolis zéros, c’est bien parce que j’ai accepté de montrer mes seins, contrairement à d’autres actrices pressenties. Il est une guerre dans le petit monde du cinéma mais une guerre pour les rôles les plus merdiques. Il faut être à l’écran, prouver qu’on se bat, qu’on réussit, même des rôles de merde parce que le cinéma de genre ne paie pas assez pour bouffer. Depuis l’autre côté de la scène, une lointaine connaissance m’adresse un sourire. Elle est aussi actrice alors on se salue. Vous l’avez peut-être aperçue sur les chaînes nationales, tard le soir ou dans l’après-midi, quand il n’y a plus que les petits vieux pour être devant un écran. Elle accumule avidement les petites apparitions et fait de toutes ces minuscules additions un salaire convenable. Elle a un charisme qui ne rend pas à l’écran. Elle n’est même pas belle. On me qualifie de belle mais elle ? Oh, elle est sublime.   
\- C’était quoi ton rôle ?  
\- Une étudiante allemande, qui rejoint un syndicat pour dénoncer une loi économique injuste et elle tombe sur des scoops compromettants et…  
\- Et elle meurt, nous interrompt mon copain.  
\- Ah. On crève tous bien un jour, non ?  
\- Merci, j’apprécie. Ça paie, au moins.  
Mon copain, chômeur, se renfrogne. Il cherche pourtant, lui aussi. Il accepterait tout, même le job plus ingrat, du moment qu’on lui occupe les mains. C’est une question de dignité. À traîner en pyjama toute la journée, il me semble qu’un jour, le canapé va l’avaler. J’en ai vus tant des comme lui. Mâchonnés par une dépression, faute de boulot, faute de quelque chose pour remplir ses journées. Faute d’autres choses dans la boite aux lettres que des lettres de refus, s’il y en a. Il n’y a rien. Rien que dans la chair molle qui tient plus debout.   
\- Tu parles pas beaucoup, remarque-t-elle.  
\- Fatigue.   
\- Mais encore ?  
Zoé est bien la seule, malgré son nom de gamine mesquine, à me comprendre. Elle sait que fatigue, ça n’est pas seulement celle de mes fesses gelées. C’est bien plus collant. Bien plus crasseux. C’est la fatigue d’être soi. Je veux être plus que moi.  
\- T’as un rendez-vous avec un mec, bientôt ? insiste-t-elle.  
\- Ouais. Demain soir. Un gros truc ! Un mec aussi moche, ça doit valoir le coup.  
\- Des fois, je me dis que je devrais faire comme toi, murmure-t-elle avec amusement. Je m’ennuie. Et puis je suis assez mignonne, tu trouves pas ?   
Elle se tortille, souligne sa cambrure, ses seins, s’agite.  
\- Tu sais, c’est un vrai métier.  
\- C’est ça, plaisante-t-elle. Un vrai métier ? Tu vas à des rendez-vous et puis on te donne un scénario ou alors rien et puis tu vas à d’autres rendez-vous et puis tu tournes deux heures un truc et puis tu recommences.  
\- T’as tout compris. Une clope ? propose-t-elle.   
\- J’essaie d’arrêter.  
\- Et si tu recommençais tes études ? À propos d’arrêter, souligne-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Faudrait peut-être arrêter maintenant, tu crois pas ma chérie ?   
Je ne dis rien, faute de savoir comment répondre.   
\- T’as l’air toute vide. Toute fatiguée, remarque-t-elle.  
\- C’est parce que c’est fatigant de vivre. Je préfère être fatiguée plutôt que…  
\- Plutôt que d’avoir une vie de merde comme la mienne ? devine Zoé. Parce que c’est mieux d’être une actrice fatiguée qu’une femme active en forme comme moi ? C’est bon, j’le connais ton refrain. Rappelle-moi ton âge.  
\- Je vais y arriver. Demain, mon rendez-vous, c’est la bonne. J’en suis sûre. Il a dit qu’il était… Qu’il était très impressionnée par moi. Qu’il me pensait prête. Ca va être formidable.  
\- Tu vas encore te retrouver avec un rôle merdique, tu devrais arrêter, résume-t-elle. C’est trop dur, c’est tout, t’y peux rien. T’es pas nulle, y a juste trop de… Trop de gens dans ce monde. T’y peux rien. T’as pas de chance. Te fais pas de mal, trouve-toi un truc stable ! Tu veux pas… Tu veux pas finir comme ton mec quand même ?  
\- Il essaie ! je m’indigne.  
\- Ouais et il réussit pas, tranche-t-elle crument. Tu vas te retrouver escort girl, j’en suis sûre. Avec ta gueule et tes seins…  
\- Je fais de l’art, Zoé. De l’art. Un jour, ça sera reconnu. Je suis jeune. Il me reste tellement de choses à voir et à faire et... Tellement de choses ! Tu ne vois pas ?  
Oh, non, elle ne voit pas. Elle ne voit que cet appartement bondé. Elle ne voit pas la richesse des gestes et des tons et des secrets. Les soirées sont des réserves dans lesquels on puise. Elle ne voit pas que nos corps sont jeunes et qu’il me reste encore au moins dix ans avant d’être vieille.   
Elle ne voit pas ce qu’il y a d’enivrant à pouvoir être chacun des êtres de cette pièce. À savoir les imiter. À voler l’essence de chacun d’eux.  
A pouvoir être plus que juste moi.  
\- Essaye de pas crever de vieillesse avant, conclut-elle dans une bouffée.

Ils n’approuvent ni ne comprennent. Ce sont des parents, en somme. Au retour de la fête, à l’inquiétude de Zoé s’est ajouté celle de mes géniteurs. Ils ont laissé des dizaines de messages sur le répondeur avec lequel joue notre chat quelques mots.   
Ils m’ont vu dans le feuilleton télévisé, j’étais très belle en résistante française, quel dommage qu’on me voit si peu, au moins, j’avais une belle robe et puis tu récitais bien tout ton rôle, bravo ma chérie mais pourquoi on ne te voit pas plus ?  
Parce que maman, juste apparaître, c’est dur. Être là, juste dans le fond, c’est déjà dur. Parce que maman, tu sembles pas piger ce que c’est de faire entrer toutes ces ambitions dans le cadre.   
Pour eux, pourtant, j’ai trouvé un rôle convenable. Un rôle historique avec ça ! Le pitch était tentant et le film, d’auteur. Il y aurait peu de monde, sûrement. Ça payait mal, le réalisateur était quasi inconnu, il n’y aurait personne.  
Et j’aurais ce rôle. J’aurais ce rôle et à l’écran, celle qui prendrait tout le cadre, ce serait moi. Moi, enfin, moi, et mes parents n’auraient pas même besoin de lunettes pour m’apercevoir. 

On était des centaines, dans un hangar pourri, poussiéreux et humide. La rouille en avait grignoté jusqu’aux jointures et se lisait dans les ombres, dans le sol, jusqu’au plafond. J’ai un peu toussé, nerveusement. Je regrettais soudain d’être ici.  
\- C’est une femme qui vit dans un pays en guerre, dans le futur mais ça on le découvre après. Et elle essaie de protéger les dernières œuvres d’art du monde. Un huis clos. Il faut vraiment être bon pour ce rôle. Elle réunit tous les chefs d’œuvre, tous les... Enfin tous les trucs quoi. Improvisez sur ça. Vous avez deux minutes chacune.   
Et il me faut moins de deux minutes pour rater. Je rate, oh, je rate si fort que je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je rate si fort que je voudrais disparaître, brûler jusqu’à mon certificat de naissance. Je rentre penaude, avec aux joues une rougeur qui ne vient en rien.  
\- Mademoiselle, où est votre agent ?  
\- Oh, on m’a donné le scénario, on m’a dit que je pouvais…  
Je n’ai pas même raté le rôle, j’ai simplement raté l’entrée. On a pas voulu de moi, malgré mes suppliques et mes mimiques et mes promesses. Réservé aux femmes à agents. Je n’en ai pas pourtant. Cette si simple discrimination, si innocente, pourrit l’intégralité de ma carrière. D’agent, je n’en trouve aucun. Ils sont bien trop occupés par les nouveaux talents, des gamines qui ont plus de boutons que d’années et, parce qu’elles savent se filmer avec leurs téléphones, obtiennent de bien meilleurs contrats, histoire d’attirer les jeunes dans les cinémas.  
Je m’effondre. Je m’enlise. Je disparais dans mon lit, je m’y enfonce, même mon chat ne parvient pas à se glisser contre moi. Le cinéma n’a rien de beau, rien de noble, ça n’est qu’une longue file d’attente et parfois, peut-être un résultat. C’est une lente digestion, qui te suce et te prend ta force vitale et te crache achevée, vidée. Être actrice, c’est apprendre le refus. Créer, c’est apprendre à survivre aux fausses couches en espérant qu’un jour, ton ventre sera assez fort pour tenir..   
\- Tu sais, si ça te fait autant de mal, tu devrais arrêter. Tiens, je t’ai fait du thé. C’est chaud. T’as mangé au moins ? T’es rentrée quand ?   
Non, non, non, ça serait trop facile.   
\- Je suis nulle, tellement nulle et faible.  
\- Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment arrêter. ça serait plus facile. Ou tourner dans des petites vidéos, tu vois ? Ca paie pas mais tu pourrais… Tu pourrais faire des petites vidéos. Ça paie pas mais tu pourrais faire ça à côté. Y a beaucoup de gens qui font ça. Et des gens bien.  
\- Et ils deviennent quoi, hein ? Rien !  
\- Ils sont libres. Ils font des trucs cool. C’est pas des gamins dans leurs chambres, tu sais.   
Oh non, je ne sais pas. J’espère. Allez. Viens à la soirée, ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu.  
J’espère et je répète.   
Ma vie n’est qu’une répétition sans fin. 

Je vais à mon rendez-vous en traînant, honteuse à l’idée de l’échec qui suivra sûrement. J’ai à peine assorti mes sous-vêtements, rasé ma peau pâle de cet hiver qui n’en finit pas. Je ne suis qu’à peine jolie : l’ombre sur mes yeux dessine un loup de carnaval mais c’est bien tout ce que j’ai consenti à maquiller. La nuit engloutit les passants. Elle les prive de visages. Les écrans de téléphone et le rougeoiement discret des cigarettes ne parviennent à compenser. Un brouillard est tombé. Dense. Palpable. Il faut y retenir sa respiration. Il faut s’y plonger toute entière. Je devine que le masque blanc dont on m’avait tartiné la face a coulé. Sous mes lèvres, ça colle, ça transpire.   
Je rentre toute humide, toute bouclée. Je titube car je ne regarde pas droit, je regarde tout en haut. Je cherche le ciel entre les immeubles, entre les fumées crasseuses qui montent et la lourde pollution, d’un orange un peu vulgaire, des étoiles. De ces points blancs si simples, si légers qu’on met du temps à les dénicher.  
Du sol, on aperçoit le ciel.  
Je les cherche et j’en pleure un peu. Ça fait des larmes qui ne sont pas du chagrin. Des larmes de froid, j’explique aux passants qui me surprennent. Des larmes d’émerveillement, je sais tout au fond de moi. Ils ne comprennent pas l’écrasante beauté de ces astres, éloignés de nous de plusieurs milliers d’années lumière de… Si loin. Ils ne voient pas les étoiles. Ils ne regardent que la chaleur lourde qui s’échappe des voitures et des trottoirs encore mous des heures de trafic et des formidables usines et de leurs bouches en buée dense. Ils ne lèvent pas les yeux, ça fait trop mal à la nuque, ils ne regardent pas les étoiles, ils regardent où ils marchent, ne pensent qu’en termes de trajet, pas de voyage. Ils vont, plongés dans le brouillard orange crasseux, si petits, si misérables. Ils se pensent au-dessus du monde, depuis leurs gros buildings, lorsqu’il reste des kilomètres avant d’atteindre la couche d’ozone. Nos tours sont bien misérables face à ce tout ce que l’univers a d’écrasant. Nous nous pensons grands. Nous ne sommes rien. Il nous reste tout à faire, tout à découvrir, tout à cartographier. On parle de fin du monde mais nous n’en sommes qu’au début.  
Je veux plus.   
Je veux plus que la gravité et la crasse sombre.  
Je veux plus que les appartements étriqués, ces petites boîtes où seules brillent les fenêtres et la télévision.  
Je veux plus qu’un métro, boulot, dodo. Des cafés amers le matin, du sandwich expédié au dessus du clavier, du dos fatigué, qui se rouille, du wagon qui pue, du mec qui se frotte à nous, de ceux qui lorgnent nos cuisses gelées dans nos fins collants. Je veux plus que quelques années de test auprès d’un homme rencontré pour des critères communs à une soirée sur une application, et puis mariage, et puis enfants, et puis retraite.   
Je veux être une actrice. Je veux vivre mille vies en une. Je veux plus qu’un corps, qu’un visage, qu’une histoire. Je veux être mille choses, quitte à en mourir.   
Mon téléphone vibre entre mes doigts tremblants. Il ne cesse de vibrer et cette palpitation régulière, comme une excitation, me rassure. Je n’ai pas d’agent mais j’ai des protecteurs. Des admirateurs. Des hommes qui ont su voir en moi quelque chose de plus qu’une jeune femme. Des hommes qui me promettent le triomphe, un petit triomphe certes, pas de gros rôle, je n’en ai pas le charisme. Toutes fines, toutes douces de peau et de visage, toutes pareilles à moi. Il ne suffit pas d’être belle et saine et bien maquillée. Il est quelque chose de plus, qui est dans les gènes, sous la peau, une certaine grâce dont on ne sait trop comment l’acquérir.  
Je ne l’ai pas. Je n’ai pas grand-chose, à part peut-être cette envie obstinée, têtue, destructrice. Je n’ai peur ni de l’effort ni de l’attente ni du désir. Ca fait des années que j’ai abandonné mes désirs convenables pour quelque chose d’infiniment plus grand. Ne plus étudier les œuvres mais bien en devenir une.   
Mes parents ne me parlent plus, ni même ma famille. Dans ma famille aux rôles si bien distribués, j’ai pris celui du paria. Je suis le mouton noir, l’artiste, l’excentrique, celle à qui on n’aime pas trop confier les gosses. Je suis l’actrice, dont on murmure qu’elle fait parfois pute.  
Ils ne savent pas.  
Ils ne comprennent pas.  
Ils se contentent de la gravité et de la lueur lourde des lampadaires, comme nos ancêtres se contentaient de leurs grottes, de leurs villages, de leurs chambres minuscules.  
Je veux l’aventure !  
La grandeur de l’échec !  
L’hésitation, l’attente, toutes ces sensations violentes qui piquent et qui réveillent.  
Je ne veux pas d’une existence grise et terne et simple, aussi répétitive et douce que celle de mes parents. Je veux la chute, je veux la grandeur, je veux ressentir follement.

20 h 30 - Rue Bel Ami - Accès par les quais - rendez-vous avec Gros Nez, ami de Petit Vieux - A un scénario.  
Les plus laids savent qu’il leur faut compenser par le cadre. Comme on surcharge de dorures les plus infimes natures mortes, ils savent entourer leurs mollesses ridées et leurs poils de trop ou de peu d’alentours assez beaux pour détourner le regard. Pour décors, une péniche. En y grimpant, on s’étonne du boucan. Au dessus de la Seine clapotante, immensément silencieuse, entre les voitures éteintes, que le givre vient enlacer, il y a ce petit pont et au bout du pont, le brouhaha d’un restaurant bondé. L’homme m’attend là. Gros nez, c’est ainsi que je l’ai résumé dans mon téléphone – j’en vois tant, des hommes dont tous les noms, toutes les faces, toutes les histoires se ressemblent. Grande classe mais petit prix.   
Nous mangerons en terrasse, picorant une salade et un croque-monsieur, les couverts dans nos gants gourds. Il dit vouloir fumer, sort un couteux cigare et ça m’excite. C’est un signe d’assurance, de prestance. Oh, ça me prouve qu’il vaut le coup. Je me redresse.   
L’eau claque à nos pieds, léchant avidement la terrasse de la péniche, dessinant sur les lattes du parquet de longues traces sombres qui, au matin, auront gelé. Ce matin, ce détour-là de la Seine était gelé, les mouettes s’y dandinaient sans la briser. Dans la nuit, la glace prend des reflets surréels, qu’on voudrait caresser. Elle claque et craque et coule en heurtant la coque de notre péniche. Juchés entre les vaguelettes, les reflets de la ville miroitent et répondent au doré des lueurs de notre péniche et des réverbères solitaires. On voudrait s’y baigner toute entière, laisser tomber ses bas qui ne protègent en rien du froid, ce masque qui me sèche jusqu’aux lèvres, plonger dans cette mer d’or. C’est bien plus beau encore que cette péniche, que cette ville, que tout ce qui nous entoure. C’est si simple. Si doux.  
\- Alors, jeune fille, avec de si jolis yeux bleus, quel superbe rôle vous avez pu jouer ?   
Il y a quelques semaines, j’ai joué une noyée. Une noyée sublime, ce qui était délicat pour mon ego mais difficile pour ma peau. Il a fallu pâlir et déguiser d’un vert léger mes joues, mes lèvres et jusqu’au coin de mes paupières. Trempée, gelée, on m’a poussé à la Seine et durant une scène infiniment longue, il m’a fallu me laisser noyer. Jamais je n’ai su m’empêcher de me débattre.  
\- Et tes cheveux, c’est pour un rôle ? Non, même pas ? Ils sont si jolis, ça te donne un certain style. Je t’ai remarquée pour ça.  
Je n’écoute déjà plus. Je sais répondre avec un sourire feint, étiré, tendu, comme on se maintient en poirier. Je lui souris, je baragouine quelques mots et cela lui suffit. Lui non plus n’écoute pas. Mais il faut jouer le jeu, garder le masque bien en place alors nous poursuivons.  
\- Ça doit être très excitant de découvrir le métier.  
\- Tu as fait une école ? Tu n’en avais pas besoin, tu es assez jolie. Il n’y a que les moches et les grosses qui ont besoin d’un diplôme. Tu es bien assez jolie.  
\- Tu as un copain ?   
\- Tu aimerais jouer quel rôle ?  
Il effleure ma main, se croit léger mais n’est que gourd. Excité. Comme émerveillé. Cela me rassure un peu. Je dois encore avoir quelque chose de beau. Je souris. Ça lui plaît et en réponse, il allume un cigare. Ce dédain étudié m’excite soudain. C’est la preuve, entre ses doigts, qu’il est puissant. Soudain, j’écoute ce qu’il me dit, je retiens, je réponds, je me penche, je me fais caressante.  
\- Tu sais que j’ai un bon ami qui cherche justement des filles comme toi. Avec un joli petit nez.…Il y a un casting demain.  
\- Tu voudrais y participer ? Ça serait bon pour ta carrière, c’est un peu… Tu vois, faible. Pour l’instant, évidemment ! Tu as de si jolis cheveux… Un si joli corps… Avec un peu de maquillage, ça serait parfait. Et puis, de jolis habits… Oui, tu serais parfaite !  
\- Tu as de la chance ! Mon ami m’a justement donné le scénario ! Il est chez moi. Il va falloir allez le chercher.  
Je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais…  
Ça lui a pris plus longtemps qu’à d’autres.

 

Le dossier est épais, lourd, fait de feuilles si neuves qu’elles en sont encore chaudes de l’imprimante. Je caresse l’encre encore molle, imagine l’effort de la scénariste, tout ce qui lui a fallu créer, inventer, gérer plusieurs dizaines de personnages, de cerveaux, d’individualités, de faits, de détails, tout réunir, tout tenir en main et en faire ce scénario que j’ai en mains. J’aime la création comme on aime le sexe. De gestes maladroits et répétitifs et désespérés. Un résultat foireux, parfois avorté, parfois crevé en route. Une sorte d’accouchement chaotique dont on ne sait trop ce que cela va donner.  
\- Ca te plaît, alors ?  
C’est magnifique. Ça parle d’étoiles. Et de courage. Ça parle d’une femme qui ment, se donne l’air courageux mais à l’intérieur, entrailles tendues, ventre en vrac, une peur pure et bien solide. Ça parle d’une femme qui part sur Mars, avec le premier équipage au monde à tenter un tel périple. Elle est terrorisée mais pour les caméras, pour l’histoire, pour l’avenir, elle sourit. Elle part dans d’autres univers, réaliser son rêve. Alors qu’il me serre - trop fort - les seins et m’entraîne dans sa chambre, je caresse une dernière fois la page de couverture, où brille l’horizon aigu et terre brûlée de Mars.  
Il est maladroit. Beaucoup le sont. Empressés d’ôter ce que j’ai mis des heures à nouer et pincer et coudre. Ils veulent faire glisser, déchirer, s’aperçoivent avec déception que face à un bête tissu, ils ne sont rien. Il me faut alors leur montrer la fermeture éclair cachée sur le côté ou la boucle du soutien-gorge.   
Ils ont trop usé leurs femmes, ce même corps, invariablement, qu’ils connaissent par cœur. Alors devant la nouveauté brutale du mien, ils ne savent qu’en faire.   
Il a l’haleine amère des amateurs de vins et les mains grasses, boudinés d’alliances des pères de famille.  
Il existe entre tous ses hommes que je rencontre d’étranges similarités. Certes, ils viennent tous du même milieu, se connaissent tous et me refilent comme on le fait avec un joint à une soirée adolescente. Mais il existe entre ces hommes fripés et maladroits des caractéristiques communes.  
Ils peinent au même moment, presque tous. Ils essaient de cacher le bleu vif d’une pilule. Ils plaquent face contre la table des photos de famille, tirent les rideaux, veillent à se faire discrets comme des enfants faisant le mur. Adultes, sur puissants, les voilà craintifs à l’idée que je sois trop audible.   
J’attends. Il est bien plus simple d’atteindre. Parfois, je crie, je gémis, je me tords, je sais faire de mon corps un agréable spectacle. C’est un rôle en soi, que de tendre les muscles de son corps, de rejeter son visage vers le ciel et de crier en contractant jusqu’à vos orteils.   
Ils ont besoin de si peu. Je suis leur porno fait chair et sueur et chaleur. Je sens bon, je mange assez peu pour garder la blancheur de mes dents et la netteté de mon haleine. Je sais tout orchestrer pour qu’au-delà de la vue, tous mes sens les charment. Je sais les rendre désirables pour qu’ils me désirent à leurs tours. Leur murmurer au creux des tympans des promesses d’amour et d’adoration, qu’ils savent fausses mais accueillent avec ravissement. Leur mordre, pincer, sucer, caresser, lécher. Je ne suis pas comme celles qui attendent naïvement. Je m’occupe. Je m’occupe en attendant que leurs corps lâchent et que je sois libre.   
Ça n’est pas si difficile. Je suis actrice. J’ai en réserve assez de masques pour le désir, l’amour, l’orgasme. Tout.  
Et puis le soir venu, je repars avec entre les bras ce précieux paquet de feuilles, un numéro, un rendez-vous. Cette promesse est un horizon car un jour, je le sais, on me l’a dit, je vais percer. Je serai propulsée bien ailleurs que dans ces hôtels miteux, ces bureaux poussiéreux, ces chambres familiales aux photos innombrables. Je serai une véritable artiste. 

Le rôle est tout simple : une astronaute, direction Mars, parmi les pionniers de ce voyage. Film américain oblige, trois arcs : le voyage, l’arrivée, la mort. Avant de m’emmener dans sa chambre, le vieil homme ne tarissait pas d’éloges sur le réalisateur, sur la scénariste, il me montrait des images de Mars, semblait déjà ailleurs. J’avais laissé mes yeux rouges de fatigue divaguer sur la photo ornant la couverture du scénario. Un paysage, photographié par le délicat robot explorateur - Curiosity ? Mars y semblait d’une agressivité douce, un de ces paysages qui invitent à la bronzette comme aux coups de soleil. Alors qu’il me versait une large coupe d’un mauvais vin, métallique à l’odeur, j’admirais l’horizon brut et aigu et sablonneux de Mars, ce rouge qui a tout d’un orange un peu tabac, un peu rouille. Un orange de terre dont on a brûlé jusqu’aux plus infimes plantes.   
Oui, ça donnait envie.  
Oui, j’aurais aimé avoir l’assurance de cette astronaute pionnière, future première femme à fouler le sol de cette planète. Le huit-clos, l’atterrissage et les deux mois de missions.  
Puis, la mort.  
Le scénario posait cette intéressante question de l’être qui a réalisé son rêve, vécu ce rêve, que lui reste-t-il à faire alors ?  
Eh bien mourir.  
Nos si perfectionnées machines, chimères monstrueuses de codes et de câbles et de détails techniques affolants, comme syncrétisme de notre époque industrielle, ne pouvaient emporter avec elles en voyage qu’assez d’air pour un aller et six mois. C’est une compagnie privée qui propose cette idée folle – mon copain a critiqué, le trouvant irréaliste et peut-être a-t-il raison ou peut-être ne sait-il pas rêver. Ils se foutaient de mourir loin des cimetières de leurs ancêtres, loin de leurs proches, de mourir au monde avant de mourir tout court et de ne peut-être jamais avoir de tombes. Ils s’en foutaient. Ils pensaient bien au-delà de la mort.  
Ils pensaient à Mars et la beauté fantomatique de ces couchers de soleil - en une curieuse inversion, ils sont bleus. Ces hommes, ces femmes avaient dans les tripes des envies d’ailleurs. Des envies d’étoiles. Ils se fichaient des mois dans un espace réduit, sans terres pour ressentir la gravité, à flotter comme des fœtus même pas nés, pouvaient vous rendre dingue. Les mêmes personnes, la même nourriture, les mêmes gestes.  
Toujours la même chose.  
Toujours le même lieu.  
Toujours les mêmes personnes.  
À devenir dingue, pas vrai ?  
Sauf que nous, on n’arrive pas sur Mars. Nous ne verrons pas les couchers de soleil bleus. Nous ne foulerons pas la poussière acide, nous ne frôlerons pas les frontières aigues des falaises, nous ne verrons pas les traces d’antiques fleuves, les monts et les vals et chaque recoin sans autre vie que nous.  
Nous n’aurons pas le vertige d’être la seule créature vivante et consciente de toute une immense planète.  
Nous ne mourrons ailleurs. Nous ne serons pas les premiers humains à mourir sur un autre sol. Nous ne mourrons pas en direct, après que les réserves se soient épuisées.  
Mais comment mourront-ils ? Le script que l’on m’a confié pour le casting décrivait cette scène. Il me fallait incarner une femme au bord de la mort, hésitant entre le poison qu’avait fourni la NASA et l’agonie lente au-dehors. Elle se demande s’il n’est pas plus sublime de mourir de faim, de soif, asphyxiée, dans une ultime promenade. Elle se fiche de la douleur. Elle désire voir une dernière fois le soleil se coucher.   
« Les derniers jours des premiers hommes ».  
J’aimais jusqu’au titre. Je suis repartie légère de ce rendez-vous, avec les cuisses encore douloureuses - qu’il était lourd et maladroit ! - et la bouche pleine d’amertume. Je me fichais de l’odeur déplaisante qui empestait jusqu’à mes seins. J’avais dans les bras un trésor.  
« Les derniers jours des premiers hommes ».  
C’était une promesse.  
Je serais une morte-vivante. Une morte sublime ! Une morte pionnière ! Ça valait bien le coup d’encore crever encore. 

J’ai pourtant bien vécu, les semaines haletantes qui me restaient avant l’audition. Avec l’argent de mes parents couplé au petit cachet de mes apparitions, à deux trois petits boulots, j’ai pu m’assurer des heures et des heures de répétition. Alors que mon petit ami se confond de plus en plus avec le canapé, je me muscle. Je cours, suppliciant mes petits poumons. Je fais des pompes, des étirements, je cherche la douleur pour me prouver que j’agis. Je répète, répète. Dans ma cour, on me connaît heureusement et on ne se formalise pas de me voir tourner en rond au milieu des chats attentifs des voisins, répétant inlassablement le même passage. Les enfants m’appellent la folle, me donnent parfois la réplique depuis leurs étages. Ils ont pour moi une affection un peu fascinée, un peu dégoûtée. Si je rate, je serais looseuse mais looseuse actrice. Si je réussis alors mieux vaut être de mon côté.   
\- Mais, mon chat, y a des femmes dans l’espace ?  
\- Bah, idiot, pourquoi pas ?  
\- Bah… Les cheveux… Et les… Les règles ? Et les femmes, ça aime pas les mathématiques. T’aimes pas les mathématiques.  
\- C’est plus compliqué que ça.   
\- Justement. C’est trop compliqué.   
J’apprends des noms de médicaments, de techniques militaires, radiations solaires, oxygène, scénarios et vocabulaires pour dépasser les barrières de la langue. Cela sera en anglais, évidemment. Je dois quitter ma langue maternelle rassurante pour me plonger dans une langue froide, technique. Pas l’anglais des chansons, celui mécanique et précis d’une mission martienne. J’ai vu que le réalisateur aimait à improviser alors j’ordonne à chacun de mes proches de me surprendre. Mon copain y passe la plupart du temps, imagine vaguement des situations. Il se répète, fait des erreurs alors, souvent, je monologue seule en me brossant les dents.   
\- T’as l’air dingue, mon bébé. Hystérique.  
\- Je répète une crise de panique. C’est bien fait, non ?  
\- T’as l’air moche comme ça.  
\- C’est bien ou non ?  
\- Réaliste, ouais.  
On me promet que de véritables astronautes encadreront les acteurs. Des héros. Des légendes. Des gens qui ont connu deux mondes, deux gravités. Des génies. Intouchables. Surhumains. J’en tremble d’excitation. On nous promet des tournages en Inde, en Californie et pour les intérieurs en huis-clos, Budapest. Le déracinement, jusque pour les acteurs. Faute d’étoiles, un pays voisine, ça me conviendrait.   
\- C’est juste des mecs dans une boîte, ma puce. En plus, ils vont mourir. La fille, elle meurt.  
\- Mais elle découvre Mars ! Elle découvre une planète ! Elle suit son rêve, quitte à se sacrifier ! Elle touche son rêve, elle le vit. Elle a tellement de chances. Elle a une chance unique. C’est la première femme sur Mars. C’est le rêve de milliers de gens. Elle est la première être humain de cette planète !  
\- Et après, elle meurt.

Enfin, c’est le grand jour. Des heures de maquillage, pour souligner la clarté de mes yeux, la finesse de mon nez, pour cacher les boutons, les points noirs, les cernes, jusqu’aux plus infirmes nuances de la peau de mon visage. Je me peins les lèvres d’un rouge pétant, pour attirer leurs attentions, lave mes dents jusqu’à en saigner les gencives, m’assure que ce masque de beauté tient bien. D’un corset, je relève mes seins, affine ma taille, enfile sous mon slim ma culotte porte-bonheur, celle avec laquelle, c’est sûr, je réussis toutes mes auditions. Je ne la sors qu’à de rares occasions, quand je sais que je vais triompher, pour ne pas en gâcher la magie. Je ne la porte même pas pour séduire des hommes influents. C’est ma culotte avec moi, la seule qu’aucun homme n’a fait glisser de mes cuisses. Ma culotte porte-bonheur, ma petite combinaison vers Mars.  
\- Salut chéri !  
\- Ouais, ouais ma biche, salut et merde, hein… Merde.  
L’homme qui nous accueille est grand et mou. J’espère ne pas devoir baiser avec lui. Il semble fait d’articulations lâches, pas d’os. Il ne se tient même pas droit, marmonne, nous regarde à peine. Il voit trop de femmes, trop d’actrices, trop de choses. Il a le regard blasé. Il ne regarde qu’à peine mon nom, coche une vague liste, se fout bien de moi. J’aurais pu m’infiltrer dans cette salle d’attente où frémissent déjà des dizaines et des dizaines d’autres femmes. Certaines répètent. D’autres grignotent. Prient. Bavassent. Téléphonent. Écrivent. Pleurent. Se rongent les ongles, les lèvres. Griffent leurs peaux. Enlacent des amis, des conjoints, des parents. Fixent les autres avec avidité, colère, défi, terreur.   
Je me contente de regarder, placide. C’est ce qui terrifie le plus. La neutralité polie. Je n’ai pas la peur qui pourrait annoncer un futur échec ni l’assurance qui pourrait annoncer son contraire. Je fais douter ma voisine. Elle me fixe et vapote, malgré l’interdiction. On m’a murmuré que d’autres se masturbaient dans les toilettes. Qu’enfin les dernières vomiraient, trop terrorisées pour agir, subissant seulement.   
Moi, je ne bouge pas. Je ne croise même pas les jambes. Pieds ancrés au sol, je me tiens ferme. 3,2,1, au décollage, la gravité écrase tous les os, tous les muscles, tous les fluides du corps. C’est comme recevoir tout le poids du monde. C’est d’une violence à vous mettre K-O mais vous devez tenir et, assis au dessus d’une explosion phénoménale, vous devez diriger le tout petit vaisseau qu’emporte cette décharge d’énergie. Et zou, vers le ciel, vers les étoiles, direction Mars.   
\- Mademoiselle ? C’est à vous.

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvelle finaliste du concours de l'EDHEC Littérature, sur le thème Le masque (second prix).


End file.
